osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: Genius Iyami's Transformation Potion-zansu!
Genius Iyami's Transformation Potion-zansu! (天才イヤミの化け薬ザンス!) is the third episode of Osomatsu-kun (1988). Characters Plot Staff *Screenplay- Hiroyuki Hoshiyama *Storyboard and Production- Takashi Watanabe *Animation Director- Yoshiyuki Kishi *Key Animation- Magic Bus: Shinichi Suzuki, Ayumi Nakamura. Dragon Production: Junko Izaka, Akiko Nakamura. *Animation Check- Hirohito Tanaka *In-Between Animation- Magic Bus: Chieko Hisae, Kimi Ozaki. Dragon Production: Kaori Miyagawa, Midori Nagaoka. *Art- Kenji Kato *Backgrounds- Kobayashi Production: Fumie Nuibe, Yuko Yasui, Akio Shibata, Hisayoshi Takahashi, *Color Design- Kazuko Murakami *Finishing Inspection- Atsushi Yabara, Ryuji Matsuno, Toshihiro Oda *Special Effects- Masahiro Murakami *Finished Animation- Kyoto Animation, Studio Marine *Photography- Takahashi Production *Production Progress- Manabu Harada Voice Cast Note: Bit roles in episodes attributed to actors should be treated as speculative if not otherwise credited, as they can only be made through voice identification. *Osomatsu- Yo Inoue *Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki *Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka *Dekapan- Toru Ohira *Dayon, Kemunpas, Yakuza B, Oden Stand Owner- Takuzo Kamiyama *Boy's Mother, Mother A- Mari Yokoo *Clinic Patient, Man with Stomachache, Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, Yakuza A- Shigeru Chiba *Bandaged Man, Building Wrecker- Tetsuo Mizutori *Hatabo, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu (1 line/scream, see Trivia)*- Mari Mashiba *Totoko, Karamatsu (scream)*- Naoko Matsui *Todomatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu (scream)*, Boy at Clinic- Megumi Hayashibara (uncredited) *Choromatsu, Mother B- Rica Matsumoto (uncredited) Castilian Spanish Dub * Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter * Sr. Koneho (Iyami)- Aleix Estadella * Chibita- Ana Maria Camps * Gallumbos (Dekapan)- Jordi Estadella * Dayon- Rafael Turia * Hatabo Metenabo- Ana Orra * Tetoko Metoko (Totoko), Ichimatsu- Carmen Ambros * Karamatsu- Julia Chalmeta * Todomatsu- Maria Rosa Guillen * Choromatsu- Pilar Morales Gallery Trivia * The "Shinichi Suzuki" present in the credits of the Magic Bus episodes, though an amusing coincidence with his name, would not be the same Shinichi Suzuki that Akatsuka knew at Tokiwa-so and that had been associated with the 1966 -kun anime, as well as having been involved with the animated adaptation of Nyarome's Fun Math Classroom. However, Yoshiyuki Kishi did get his start on that latter anime with that Suzuki, animating many Akatsuka characters for the very first time. Animation/Recording Errors *During the sequence where the boys get attacked with karashi, some voices are put against the wrong sextuplets. This is due to the scriptwriter initially not clearly specifying which boy was attacked, other than Choromatsu, marking most as "?matsu". In the scene afterward, Karamatsu (who made a yell in Jyushimatsu's voice in the earlier scene) is identified as the boy with karashi in his eyes, while Ichimatsu (who previously had Karamatsu's voice when attacked, and has Todomatsu's voice in all other lines) is shown to have had the karashi spread on his tongue. This leaves the remaining two boys unspecified. Due to this lack of clarification, the Spanish dub has Ichimatsu initially identified as the final boy with karashi down his pants, only for the "Ichimatsu" voice to then be heard from the correct boy (swollen tongue) in the following scene. ** If working backwards in how the sextuplets' roles were listed in call sheets, the finalized lineup of the boys being attacked with karashi would possibly be: Ichimatsu (tongue), Jyushimatsu (nose), Karamatsu (eyes), Choromatsu (ear), and Todomatsu (butt), as there wound up being more times Todomatsu's name became listed before Choromatsu (even if Matsumoto still stood second in line at recording sessions, while Hayashibara was third). ** The voices heard in the original audio, in whatever case it may be for the second and fifth boys, are as follows: Mashiba, Hayashibara, Matsui, Matsumoto, and Hayashibara once more. *Choromatsu vanishes briefly after he and Osomatsu are shown to react to Iyami's sudden appearance, with Ichimatsu instead shown as the main boy in the following shot (which can lead to some confusion over who's intended as the sextuplet). Choromatsu then re-appears when the three prepare to get revenge. Censorship in the Korean dub * The transformed Nyarome and goldfish are magically given digipaint boxers to wear in their Dekapan forms, to remove any implications of nudity. * Totoko's bear panties are edited and lengthened to be frilly shorts that still have a bear face in the center. External Links *Official Streaming on Crunchyroll by Discotek Media Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes